A Patent Document 1 discloses a hybrid vehicle including a motor and an internal combustion engine which serve as a driving source of the vehicle. The Patent Document 1 discloses an art to vary a depression characteristic of an accelerator pedal at a shift from a first running mode in which the vehicle runs only by the motor to a second running mode in which the vehicle runs by concurrently using the motor and the internal combustion engine, and thereby to increase a resistance force to the depression of the accelerator pedal so as to prevent the deterioration of the fuel economy due to the start of the internal combustion engine by a shift of the running mode against the driver's intension.
In this Patent Document 1, it is possible to set to vary an accelerator opening degree which increase the resistance force to the depression of the accelerator pedal. However, the accelerator pedal is hard to be depressed when the accelerator opening degree to increase the resistance force to the depression of the accelerator pedal becomes small. Accordingly, there is a problem that the vehicle is hard to be accelerated.